Breakers (video game)
is a competitive fighting game developed by Visco, which was released for the Neo Geo coin-operated platform on December 17, . Home versions were released for the Neo Geo cartridge console on March 21, , and for the Neo Geo CD on April 25, . An updated version titled was released exclusively for the arcades on July 3, . Gameplay The controls of the game is similar to that of SNK's earlier installments in their ''Fatal Fury series (particularly Fatal Fury 2, Special and 3). The special actions are also similar to other fighting games from the same era, although the dashing and back-stepping techniques tend to differ between characters (some of them will roll on the floor for example). Additionally, the player can move while standing up after a fall. The game system emphasizes balance between characters by featuring an elaborate damage adjustment feature. The player also can perform super moves by accumulating enough energy in their power gauge and performing the command (the power gauge can be filled up to three levels). To accumulate energy for the Power Gauge, the player must perform special actions such as taunting, dashing, back-stepping, rolling, etc. Like most fighting games, the player can cancel a regular move into a special move or special move into a super move, but the player can also connect one super move to another until their Power Gauge runs out, allowing the player to perform acrobatic combos. Because of its emphasis on damage adjustment, it is hard to spam the same attacks for great damage. The matches follows the standard one-on-one best two-of-three format like most fighting games, but a match can last up to five rounds if there is no clear-cut winner in previous rounds (the game will end if both fighters lose the fifth round and no bonus points will be awarded if one wins the fifth round). In the single player mode, if the CPU uses the same character as the player, then the CPU-controlled character's name display will have a different name. The home versions of the game were released for the Neo-Geo AES and the Neo-Geo CD. Both versions feature an option menu with a sound test allowing the player to play the game's music, sound effects and voices. The CD version adds a 2-player Versus Mode and a Survival Mode. The music is also slightly-arranged. The final boss Bai-Hu is also a playable character in the CD version. Breakers Revenge Breakers Revenge is an upgraded version of Breakers that was released exclusively for the arcades. It introduces one new character named Saizo and makes the final boss Bai-Fu into a playable character. Revenge makes adjustment to the character balance by weakening the previously overpowered Condor and removing Sho's infinite combo from the first game. However, the opening intro is almost identical to that of the first game and game's graphics are not that different; however, the lifebars were modified to look different compared to the first game's lifebars, while some stages' graphics were removed (e.g. flags in Sho Kamui's stage). Plot The following plot summary is translated from the home versions' manual: Somewhere in Hong Kong, two martial artists face each other in a vast courtyard. The challenger is a stout man in brown skin. The ground has been tainted with blood. However, his crescent blade hasn't touched his opponent yet. It was a one-sided battle. He was already exhausted and it won't be long before he　would fall. "Fool, you will become one of my family" resounded the opponent's voice, as the challenger crumbled to the floor and was turned into sand. The Fighting Instinct Tournament, or FIST, is a tournament as fierce as its name suggest. There was no shortage of martial artists who entered the tournament seeking fame, and yet there were many who left the tournament as corpses. The last challenger who remains in this lawless tournament gets to challenge the organizer of the tournament, the Head of the Huang Financial Clique, for the chance to win the massive prize money. The martial artist who can manage to defeat him will obtain the honor of truly calling him or herself the strongest. However, none of the martial artists who were chosen to challenge the champion in a private final match have ever come back alive. Nobody knows when exactly the tournament is held, since only an avaricious will was spiraling over there. The sponsor is actually an evil spirit who possessed the body of a modern man from Hong Kong who has established a selection system to amplify his dark powers. The FIST tournament has gathered numerous participants from around the globe and another sacrifice will be chosen this year. Main characters The original Breakers features a roster of eight playable characters and a single boss character who is playable only in the home versions. Additionally, each of the playable character has a differently named palette-swapped alter-ego that each character face during the single-player mode instead of the usual clone. Breakers Revenge introduces one new character and turns the boss into a playable character as well. * - The lead character. A young karate master from Japan who is pursuing strength. He harbors the belief that his "fist must protect the weak" and hates having to compromise this. He will go anywhere where there is someone claiming to be the strongest. He is determined to participate at the FIST tournament, aware that the chances of survival in that tournament are slim. Another reason for his participation in the tournament is to face his old rival Dao-Long. He once fought Dao-Long in the past and ended with a scar on his cheek, a painful remainder of his defeat. He has considered Dao-Long his rival ever since and has trained further to challenge him in a rematch. In the 1994 prototype Crystal Legacy, he was known as . * - Sho's rival and senior. A young kung fu master from Korea who practices a style called the "Empty Fist." He worships the dragon as a messenger from God and techniques he uses are the results from that devotion. The only memory of his father is that of a black shadow forging his martial art skills. He was told by his late mother that Bai-Hu, the sponsor of the FIST tournament, was the man responsible for his father's death. He returned to his home country after his confidence in his Kung-Fu skills was increased by his battle with his rival Sho and his training with his father. He now enters the FIST tournament to uncover the mystery of his father's supposed death. In the 1994 prototype Crystal Legacy, he was known as , and wears a slightly different outfit. * (voice actor: Minako Arakawa) - A female fighter in a red leotard and headband famous for her kicks. She is searching for her brother, a martial arts champion who was captured by Bai-Hu. Her name in the 1994 prototype Crystal Legacy was Shelly Tarlar, which was given to her clone counterpart in Breakers. Her prototype version wears a slightly different outfit. * - A French nobleman who fights with a fencer's weapon (most likely an épée or sabre) and the power of lightning. He lives a luxurious life and only about his wealth and personal appearance. He keeps a butler and nameless valet in his company. In the 1994 prototype Crystal Legacy, his name was spelled as Pierre Montalio, with the "l"'s and "r" switched. * - A Native American fighter who uses a powerful grappling style. He seeks to seal away the evil spirit that possessed Bai-Hu. In the 1994 prototype Crystal Legacy, he was known as Red Gigars, a name given to his clone counterpart. * - A stocky Arabian man who fights with a scimitar and uses fire projectiles, but can also inflate himself like a balloon. Searches for his missing comrade who, unbeknownst to him, was murdered by Bai-Hu. In the 1994 prototype Crystal Legacy, he was known as . * - A wild-hearted protector of the wilderness and forests of the Amazon who attacks with her claws and speed. She is investigating the shadow of an evil sprit for the Amazonians. In the 1994 prototype Crystal Legacy, she was known as Virgo Sandra, which was given to her clone counterpart in Breakers. * - An undead ancient Egyptian with rubber-like limbs who uses electric and poison attacks. He was sealed in a tomb for 4,000 years by the spirit that possessed Bai-Hu. He seeks to restore his old kingdom. Unlike other characters, in the 1994 prototype Crystal Legacy, his main name is the same name in Breakers, and was neither changed to a different name, nor given to his clone counterpart. * - The game's final boss. Supposedly the world's strongest martial artist, he is an evil spirit who killed Dao-Long's father and possessed his body. He uses fire and lightning attacks, and his repertoire is very projectile heavy. He is the only character in the game to not have his own differently named, differently colored clone character. Therefore, two of him in one battle would be "Bai-Hu vs. Bai-Hu" with same colors. In the 1994 prototype Crystal Legacy, he was known as Dostov. * - A ninja who seeks revenge on Bai-Hu for the slaughter of his clan. His attacks use fire and various animals. He is the only new character in Breakers Revenge. Clone characters During the single-player mode, instead of fighting a clone of their character, the player will face a differently named, differently colored alter-ego. Even though these alter-egos have different names and back-stories, but are otherwise palette-swaps of the regular characters. * - Sho's alter-ego, named after a certain game company employee. A karate master who is Sho and Dao-Long's senior. A big fan of the band group TUBE. * - Dao-Long's alter-ego, although he has no connection with him. He resents his girlfriend for leaving him and aspires to become a voice actor. * - Tia's alter-ego. A female kickboxer who fought Tia's brother in the past and is a local celebrity in her hometown. She possesses the so-called "Gem of Water". * - Pielle's alter-ego. A Frenchman who was once robbed during a trip to Italy and has harbored a hatred for Italians ever since. * - Condor's alter-ego. He is a distant relative of Condor whose clan shares a common ancestry with Condor's. He possesses the so-called "Gem of Earth". * - Maherl's alter-ego. A cheerful butcher who uses his butchering blade as a combat weapon. * - Rila's alter-ego. A woman who was entrusted to the "forest tribe" as an orphan and was raised by a giant snake. She possesses the so-called "Green Gem". Her surname, "Sandra", comes from the village where she lives. * - Alsion III's alter-ego. A fan of ancient civilization who dresses up like a mummy. When he is in this form, he can use the techniques of the "Pharaoh Taijutsu" style. In reality, he is a descendant of Alsion III. * - Saizo's alter-ego. Like his counterpart, he appears only in Breakers Revenge. It is uncertain whether he is a real ninja or just a fanatic dressing like one. Development Breakers was originally announced in 1993 under the title of Crystal Legacy in English, or in Japanese. The game was first announced in the premiere issue of published by Byakuya Shobo in 1993, while the first issue of published by Tokuma Shoten during the same year revealed the first screenshot of the game. An issue of Geibunsha's Super Gamers magazine published a strategy guide for this prototype, which differs from the released version by having only a single-level special move gauge, different commands and move names for some of the characters, and having the same Super Move command (ABCD simultaneously) for all the characters. Tenrin no Syo would underwent location testing on June 1994 at the Famil game center near Shiinamachi Station and was later shown at the AM Show during the same year, before the game was revamped and retitled Breakers. Reception The game is rather obscure in the arcade and Neo Geo scene, likely due to its somewhat uninspired visuals and character designs, but it has gained something of a cult following thanks to its solid gameplay. Along with no home ports of Breakers Revenge being released, the home ports of the original Breakers was never released outside of Japan, pushing it deeper into obscurity. However, due to several people considering it a very good fighting game, it can be seen played in some fighting game tournaments in Japan, even today. References External links *''[http://visco.co.jp/prdc/breakers/b_menu.html Official Breakers Revenge website] *''Breakers'' at Jap-Sai * * * * Category:1996 video games Category:Neo-Geo games Category:Neo Geo CD games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games set in Asia Category:Visco games